Imperfectos
by Lila Negra
Summary: Después de un día agotador en el trabajo, Eren llega a casa sabiendo que Armin lo espera con una sorpresa. Imagina que es algún tipo de felicitación por su ascenso. ¿Quizás organizó una fiesta? ¿O le cocinó algo rico? Ciertamente, lo que Eren esperaba no es lo que encontró. Modern AU, Eremin, OOC.


**Imperfectos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Evidentemente, SnK no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Modern AU, OOC, Eremin, Usamin.

 _~para Jazmín Negro_

* * *

No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando Armin le dijo que lo esperaba con una sorpresa. Pensó que quizás le había organizado una fiesta por su ascenso en el trabajo. O tal vez le había cocinado su plato favorito. O le había comprado un regalo. Cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa menos _esto_.

-Armin, ¿qué...? O sea... ¿Qué?

Armin se revolvió bajo sus inexplicables orejas de conejito.

-Ehm... ¿no te gusta?

Estaba anonadado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca había visto a alguien con traje de conejito en su vida. Bueno, quizás en las revistas. Pero. O sea.

Armin se agarraba las manos y las estrujaba como a un trapo.

-Es que... Mikasa dijo que me quedaba muy bien... y que tenía que gustarte, que a cualquiera le gustaría...

Casi grita de la rabia que lo acometió de pronto.

-¡¿Mikasa te vio así?!

Armin no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Necesitaba consejo... quería hacer algo especial...

Mientras se sentaba en el sillón, agarrándose la cabeza, Armin se colocó a su lado, silencioso y a punto de llorar.

-Perdón, no creí que... te incomodaría tanto...

Negó con la cabeza.

-No es así, no es eso... no digas que me incomodás.

-¡Pero es cierto! -Estalló. -Hace semanas que no me tocás, desde que nos mudamos juntos es evidente que no querés acercarte a mí.

Lo dijo esperando que Eren lo negara, que rápidamente le asegurara que era su imaginación, que nada de eso estaba pasando. El silencio apesadumbrado de su novio lo estaba matando.

-Es... es difícil, Armin. No me malinterpretes.

Ambos callaron. Armin esperaba que continuara, pero su discurso había muerto en ese ruego confuso. Las velas que había encendido en la mesita ratona, como siguiéndoles el juego, se apagaron de pronto. Por su murmullo bajito Eren notó que estaba llorando.

-No, Armin, no, qué hacés. No llorés. -Y lo abrazó, primero a la altura de los hombros. Luego bajó hacia la cintura y apoyó la frente en su cabeza. -Por favor. No puedo soportar verte llorar.

-Si querés me voy al baño.

-No seas tonto, sabés que no quise decir eso. No me tortures innecesariamente.

-¿Torturarte yo a vos? ¿Tenés idea de cómo me estás haciendo sentir con tu cara de nada?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Esto iba de mal en peor.

-Mirá, Armin, estás hermoso, ¿ok? Todo de vos me gusta. Vestido así o con una arpillera, me da igual.

-Ese es el problema, parece que todo te da igual. Ya no sé qué hacer para llamar tu atención.

-Es que no necesitás llamar mi atención, ya la tenés, siempre, sos la única persona en la que pienso.

Armin hizo un pucherito, indicando que no le creía nada. Le acarició la cabeza.

-Fue todo muy rápido, no sé. La mudanza cuando se te acabó el contrato en tu monoambiente, me duplicaron las responsabilidades en el trabajo, empezaste ese posgrado que te tiene siempre fuera, la casa está un asco, no tenemos tiempo para nada... creo que es razonable que esté un poco estresado.

Sabía que este momento llegaría. En algún momento debían hablar de lo que estaba pasándoles. Había creído que vivir juntos sería un vuelco interesante en su relación, incluso solía imaginarse que tendrían sexo todo el tiempo. Pero la realidad se les había tirado encima como un baldazo de agua fría. Estaban siempre lo suficientemente cansados como para quedarse dormidos apenas se acostaban. Los cambios en el trabajo lo tenían tan irritado que cuando Armin lo pellizcaba o le hacía cosquillas, solo le salía enojarse. Cuando al fin parecía que tendrían un fin de semana para ellos, Armin tenía que terminar alguna monografía para el posgrado y lo ignoraba por completo. ¿Eso quería decir que se amaban menos? ¿Que su pareja había fracasado? ¿Era cierto, al final, que la adultez y la convivencia lo destruyen todo?

Pero Armin parecía seguir otro hilo de pensamiento.

-Te avergonzás tanto de mí que hasta te molesta que ella me haya visto. -Soltó.

-¿Qué...? Entendés todo al revés, Armin. -Y esta vez soltó una risa, más tranquilo. -Pensé que primero te habías arreglado para ella y me sentí celoso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bobito, obvio que en serio.

Ya se habían separado del abrazo. El humo de las velas todavía hacía dibujos en el aire. La tensión había bajado un poco. Bien, esta era la vida que tenían. Debían pensar qué hacer con ello. Armin suspiró.

-Bueno, no sé… puede ser que este mes haya sido un poco alocado. Me voy a cambiar esto, me dio frío.

Lo miró levantarse e ir hacia la habitación con paso seguro. Se sentía avergonzado por no haberse excitado viéndolo con ese traje. La verdad es que le quedaba muy bien. Sin embargo, la escena le había parecido tan forzada –y tan inesperada– que la sangre nunca llegó a su pene. Solo se le atascó en algún lado de su atribulado corazón.

Juntó fuerzas y se puso de pie. Silencioso, caminó hacia la habitación y se apoyó en la pared, justo antes del marco de la puerta. Desde allí podía ver claramente la espalda de Armin y la piel que iba quedando al descubierto en la medida en que se quitaba el traje. Veía los músculos suaves, pequeñitos, propios de un intelectual que se había pasado la vida entre libros. Cuando terminó de bajar la malla y las medias de red, su cola un poco fofa quedó libre completamente. Podía distinguir un principio de celulitis en la parte de abajo, como el que tiene cualquier persona sedentaria. Pensó en su propio cuerpo, tan distinto: dos o tres días a la semana practicaba deportes y sus músculos eran fuertes. No tenía celulitis, pero lo que sí tenía era estrías. Cuando entre los 12 y los 13 años pegó el estirón que lo dejó de 1.73 como medía ahora, fue tan abrupto que le quedaron marcas en las rodillas y al principio de las nalgas. La primera vez que habían tenido relaciones (habían pasado ocho años pero nunca se olvidaría de eso), Armin había pasado sus delicadas manos por esos dibujos blancuzcos en sus piernas. Él se moría de la vergüenza, esas cicatrices siempre le parecieron desagradables, pero Armin logró convertir ese momento en algo romántico y hasta sensual. Desde entonces, cuando deseaba hacer el amor de un modo especialmente dulce, siempre comenzaba por acariciar sus estrías, en un símbolo de adoración incondicional. Suspiró. Esos pequeños defectos eran lo que identificaba sus cuerpos, lo que los hacía únicos. Representaban, de alguna manera, todo lo que amaban y aceptaban del otro. Armin era la persona que él había elegido y hoy, después de tanto tiempo, tan cansado, con tanta rutina a cuestas, lo volvería a elegir.

Despacio, entró en la habitación y lo abrazó por detrás. Armin detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y se mantuvo sosteniendo partes de la ropa en el aire, inmóvil. Lo apretó fuerte y puso la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

-Te amo, Armin. –Murmuró. No sabía por qué, pero estaba llorando y Armin debía de estar sintiendo sus lágrimas humedecerle lentamente.

Fuera por eso o por otra cosa, se giró despacio en su abrazo hasta enfrentarle. También él tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonreía.

-Yo también te amo, Eren. Más que a nadie ni nada en este mundo.

Desde fuera, la situación podía verse más bien ridícula. Él llevaba su traje del trabajo completo, ni siquiera se había desprendido del saco. Armin, en cambio, estaba desnudo casi del todo, excepto por el absurdo moño en su cuello y la vincha con las orejas de conejito. Los dos lloraban y sonreían como idiotas. Pero, ¿y qué si eso se veía ridículo? ¿No son acaso todas las cosas importantes de la vida así? ¿No tienen todas las parejas, justamente, su mayor intimidad en esos espacios grotescos, risibles, que nadie más que ellos comprendería?

Acercó sus labios a los de Armin y lo besó amorosamente. Era un beso dulce, lento, que significaba: te amo. Sin embargo luego, despacio, fue surgiendo en ese beso una cierta desesperación. Le buscaba la boca como si temiera que se la quitaran, le mordía suave el labio inferior, apretaba con su mano sobre su nuca para asegurarse de que el beso no pudiera terminar. Era un beso apasionado que significaba: te adoro.

Entraron poco a poco en el sexo como hacía al menos dos meses que no lo hacían. Sintió en sus manos y en sus labios cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero. Lo abrazó en una y otra posición, siempre volviendo a desear envolverlo con sus brazos en la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de sí. Lo penetró y le permitió penetrarlo, mezclando el placer con el dolor con la incomodidad con el amor.

Todo está confundido en el mundo humano, nada es completamente una cosa u otra, en todas partes hay extrañeza y molestias e imperfecciones. Exhausto, recostado boca arriba, sostenía a Armin contra su pecho. Este era el universo que les había tocado, con estas reglas. Las cosas no siempre salían bien. Pero, en el fondo, Eren sabía que no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Al contrario.

Estaba agradecido.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Ooook. Esto tiene una larga historia. Comenzó cuando abrí la posibilidad de enviarme pedidos de fics en mi página de Facebook y Jazmín Negro comentó que quería que le escribiera un Usamin. Yo pensé "jamás podría escribir sobre eso". Un Usamin solo tendría sentido en una comedia y no se me da bien la comedia. Y luego… bueno, esto pasó xD Después, vino el concurso Eremin de Elisabeth Gallego y al fin decidí subirlo para participar. Bien… espero que alguien además de Jazmín tenga interés en leerlo xD Sé que no es lo que esperan cuando ven Usamin en las advertencias, pero… así soy yo jaja. Saludos y hasta mi próximo fic! Estaré aguardando ansiosamente por sus comentarios!

 _Domingo 16 de Julio de 2017_


End file.
